Taichi's odyssey
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Ha sido contratado para realizar un trabajo, mantener a salvo a una mujer, sin saber que el viaje sera mas difici de lo esperado.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, ya tenia tiempo que no escribia y ni decir de publicar. _

_Les dejo esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. Es un proyecto muy viejo que apenas esta comenzando a ver la luz,._

_Esta por demas comentar que los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, a estas alturas creo que no hay dudas XD._

Capitulo 1

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Taichi Yagami terminaba de arreglarse para su entrevista de trabajo. Termino de abotonarse la camisa, se coloco el saco y con una mirada de cansancio opto por no ponerse la corbata. La razón era muy sencilla, a pesar tener 22 años, no le gustaba usar corbata.

Salió de su cuarto y de inmediato percibió el aroma del delicioso desayuno que le aguardaba.

-Buenos días hermano.- le saludo la hermosa castaña de 18 años que terminaba de arreglar el pequeño comedor, la encantadora Hikari Yagami.

-Buenos días Kari.- dijo el moreno mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hermana.

Ambos tomaron asiento y después de agradecer los alimentos comenzaron a desayunar, en un cotidiano principio de día en el departamento de los Yagami.

-Espero que te vaya bien en tu entrevista.- comento la chica con una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias, yo también lo espero.- Contesto el chico después de terminar hasta la última gota de su jugo de naranja.- Tal vez comience hoy mismo, es mejor que no me esperes a cenar.

-De todas formas hoy regresare tarde, estamos ocupados por los exámenes.- Contesto la castaña, mientras recogía los platos de la mesa.

-Entiendo.- El chico le dio otro beso en la frente a su hermana mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello corto de su hermana, aquel que alguna vez fue mucho más largo y sedoso.- Se me hace tarde.

El chico salió del departamento de forma apresurada. Esta entrevista era importante, ya habían pasado un par de meses desde su último trabajo y el dinero ya comenzaba a faltar, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Kari necesitaba su tratamiento, sin excusas.

Veinte minutos más tarde se encontraba en la recepción de un hotel cinco estrellas.

-Disculpe.- Dijo Tai llamando la atención del recepcionista vestido elegantemente y con un moño en vez de corbata.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- Pregunto el recepcionista con una sonrisa.

-Me citaron en este lugar.- Tai deslizo una tarjeta plateada con el numero veintidós.

El recepcionista observo la tarjeta y aunque en un principio dudo, termino por asentir.

-Permítame un momento por favor.- Dijo el sujeto mientras se retiraba

Un minuto más tarde el recepcionista regreso y le entrego la tarjeta a Tai.

-Lo esperan en la habitación veintidós.- Comento con gentileza.

-Gracias.- Contesto Tai y guardando la tarjeta tomo dirección al elevador.

Una vez que ubico la habitación en cuestión, se encamino hacia ella cuando una figura conocida llamo su atención.

-Hola Izzy.- Saludo casualmente.

-Hola Tai.- Respondió el chico pelirrojo que vestía casualmente.- Estas muy elegante.

-Por lo que veo más de lo que debería.- Comento el chico al notar la informalidad de su amigo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, yo te conseguí este trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero eso no explica tu presencia.- Insistió el castaño.

-Bien, pues antes de que entres a la habitación quería pedirte un favor.- Dijo el pelirrojo atrayendo la atención de Tai. Izzy pidiendo favores no era algo común. De hecho nunca había escuchado esas palabras de él desde que se conocían.

-Adelante.- contesto Tai con curiosidad

-Sea lo que sea que te pida la persona de adentro, no rechaces el trabajo.- Dijo Izzy de forma terminante.- Solo eso te pido.

-Ya sabes que no puedo aceptar cualquier trabajo, tengo reglas para ello.- Respondió el castaño comenzando a sentir gran curiosidad por lo que lo aguardaba dentro de la habitación.

-Lo sé, por eso te pido que ignores por esta vez tus reglas.- Insistió Izzy.- ¿lo harás?

Tai observo a su amigo con detenimiento, y después de pensarlo un poco asintió. Izzy era un gran amigo y le había ayudado mucho. Él no sería capaz de meterlo en problemas de los que no pudiese salir.

-Bien, pasa que te están esperando.- Dijo Izzy abriendo la puerta de la habitación, invitando a entrar a Tai mientras él se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso.

Cuando Tai ingreso no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco sorprendido por la persona que le esperaba.

-Bienvenidos. Taichi Yagami supongo.-Saludo el rubio que estaba sentado en la pequeña sala del cuarto.

-Así es, el es Tai.- Dijo Izzy que se adelanto a Tai un poco.- Tai, te presento a…

-Yamato Ishida.- Completo Tai. No era difícil identificar al líder de la banda más popular de Japón.

-En efecto, puedes llamarme Matt.- El rubio se levanto a estrecharle la mano a Tai.- Te presento a mi hermano, TK

El mencionado, que se encontraba de pie junto a una ventana solo saludo con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Tai respondió de la misma forma.

-Yo me tengo que ir Matt.- Dijo Izzy atrayendo la atención rubio.- Aun me falta mucho trabajo.

-Si, TK, te acompañara.- Contesto Matt mientras TK se dirigía a la puerta.

Antes de retirarse Izzy observo a Tai. El mensaje era claro "recuerda lo que hablamos"

-Siéntate por favor.- Dijo Matt a Tai una vez que Izzy y TK salieron de la habitación.

Tai acepto la invitación y espero pacientemente a que le explicaran el por qué estaba ahí, ya que Matt parecía estar ordenando sus ideas.

-¿Estas al tanto de las noticias?-Pregunto por fin el rubio.- Me refiero a las que tienen que ver conmigo.

-Si se refiera a en que posición del top mundial esta, que disco está por sacar, o con que famosa se le ha visto salir, pues lamento decirle que no.- Respondió Tai, pensando que Kari si podría saber esos detalles ya que era fan de The Teenage Wolves, cuando le contara que estuvo con el líder de la banda no lo dejaría en paz por una semana.- Pero si se refiere a los problemas que se dice, tiene con algunas organizaciones criminales, en eso tengo un poco de información.

-De lo último.- Acepto Matt.- Se me vincula con una organización criminal en especial, de hecho ahora mismo estoy en juicio contra el líder de dicha organización.

-Hiroi Hirobumi, líder de Kuro, una facción que se separo de los Yakuza.- Dijo Tai, demostrando que en ciertos aspectos si estaba informado.

-Si.- Acepto Matt.- Y antes de decirte en qué consistirá su trabajo déjame asegurarte que todo lo que se dice de mí y esa organización es falso.

-Señor Ishida.- Respondió Tai.- a decir verdad, yo tengo reglas para trabajar

-Dime entonces, y deja de hablarme de forma tan formal.

-Como gustes Matt.- Dijo Tai.- Mira, en primer lugar yo hago de todo, aunque de lo que más me usan es de guardaespaldas. No hago nada que sea excesivamente peligroso. Tampoco hago nada sucio, es decir, directamente, matar gente, secuestrar, extorsionar, faltar a las leyes o cosas por el estilo. Por lo demás, las circunstancias externas, no son importantes si no interfieren con mi trabajo.

-Lo siento, pero creo que lo que te pediré rompe tus reglas.- Contesto el rubio al lo que el castaño se puso serio.- Serás mensajero y guardaespaldas, y tal vez traten de matarte más de una vez. Por si fuera poco, quiero que secuestres a alguien que es cuidada por policías, es decir, romper la ley.

-Que mal.- Musito Tai comenzando a levantarse. Esas eran las condiciones de un trabajo que no podía aceptar. Sin embargo no alcanzo a levantarse de su asiento al recordar las palabras de Izzy.

-Yo se que suena muy mal, pero en realidad no lo es tanto, y es muy importante para mi.- Insistió Matt al notar la indecisión del castaño.- Además el pago de tus servicios será generoso.

Tai sonrió por lo bajo, de una manera irónica.

-Señor Ishida.- Comenzó a decir pausadamente.- De lo poco que me dice puedo suponer algunas cosas, no todas muy limpias en realidad.

-Se que con lo que se dice y con lo que te planteo es obvio pensar lo peor de mi.- Dijo Matt de una manera calmada.- Pero no es así, lamento no poder darte una explicación más detallada de todo para que cambies tu opinión de mi, pero el tiempo apremia y necesito saber si harás el trabajo que quiero pedirte o no.

Tai lo medito un momento bajando la mirada ante la espera de Matt

-No lo hare.- Respondió Tai, ante la desilusión de Matt.- Eso diría en una situación normal. Sin embargo Izzy confía en usted, y yo confió en Izzy. El me ha pedido como un favor que acepte este trabajo, así que dígame lo que tengo que hacer.

Matt sonrió con agradecimiento y le paso una foto a Tai.

-Quiero que traigas a esta mujer.- Dijo Matt mientras Tai observaba la foto.- Esta en Fukuoka, como te mencione esta al cuidado de la policía, es una testigo protegida, así que te pido que la saques de ahí, de preferencia sin usar fuerza excesiva. Tienes cuatro días para traerla aquí.

-Si solo se trata de despistar a la policía un poco para traerla eso lo puedo hacer en día y medio, solo tomare el Shinkansen para llegar a donde esta, y luego de regreso.- Contesto Tai restándole importancia al asunto. Al final aunque aun no le parecía algo limpio, no resultaba muy difícil.

-No es tan sencillo, la gente de Kuro está tratando de matarla.- Dijo Matt llamando la atención de Tai.- Es por eso que necesito que la saques de ahí, tenemos sospechas de que algunos miembros de la policía fueron comprados, y ahora ella corre peligro.

-Ya entendí, una vez que la saque de ahí tendré que ingeniármelas para traerla sin llamar la atención, ¿no es así?- Concluyo Tai ante la afirmación de Matt

-Bien, pues deberías irte de una vez, entre más pronto la saques de ahí, más segura estará.- Dijo Matt mientras le entregaba a Tai un sobre.- Ahí está la información detallada del lugar donde se encuentra, además de dinero en efectivo para que puedas terminar el trabajo. Y sobre tu paga…

-Eso lo discutiremos cuando regrese, y si no regreso Izzy sabe que hacer.- Concluyo Tai guardando el sobre y levantándose para salir.- Si no hay nada más me voy.

-Antes quiero preguntarte, ¿tienes algún arma?- Pregunto Matt a lo que Tai negó con la cabeza.- Créeme, la vas a necesitar.

-No me gusta mucho portar armas.- Respondió Tai mientras se dirigía a la salida.- Pero conozco a unas cuantas personas, si la necesito la conseguiré, no se preocupes.

-Buena suerte.- Dijo Matt mientras Tai salía de la habitación.

Una vez fuera del hotel, Tai saco su móvil. Marco a su casa y dejo un mensaje en la contestadora.

-Hola Kari, conseguí el empleo, pero tendré que viajar hoy mismo, tal vez este fuera de casa unos días. Cuídate mucho, en cuanto pueda me comunico contigo.- Concluyo Tai y se dirigió a la estación.

Lamentaba haber usado traje. Seguramente este serie un trabajo difícil. Suspiro profundamente mientras repasaba lo que sabía, lo que haría y como. Para ello leería los detalles que Matt le había dado.

Sin embargo tendría que esperar para poder leerlos, pues de inmediato se percato de que alguien lo seguía. Sin duda, el trabajo había comenzado.

_Ojala les haya agradado un poco por lo menos, todo sera del corte de detectives o policiaca, aunque ninguno lo sea en realidad jajaja. Espero continuar pronto._

_Saludos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, pues continuo con esta historia. Espero que les este gustando, la verdad la idea me sigue pareciendo muy interesante y espero que asi les paresca a ustedes._

**Capitulo 2**

Kari suspiraba mientras leía las complicadas preguntas del examen que estaba presentando.

Le preocupaba que al terminar aun tenía que estudiar para el examen del siguiente día. Por fortuna Tai llegaría tarde, así que no tenía que preocuparse por hacer de cenar, tan solo se enfocaría en estudiar.

Esperaba que su hermano hubiera conseguido el empleo. Aunque siempre se pregunto que era exactamente en lo que trabajaba Tai.

Suspiro nuevamente dispuesta a enfocarse en el examen, pero antes noto la ausencia de su amigo, aquel que siempre le daba ánimos en los exámenes, lo cual agradecía, aunque siempre era más efusivo y exagerado de lo debido.

Mientras tanto Tai llegaba a la estación de Shinkansen.

Noto que aun continuaba con una persona tras sus pasos, de reojo podía ver la silueta. No se le había despegado más de tres metros.

Era una situación comprometedora. Por un lado si confrontaba a su perseguidor tendría que dejarlo fuera de combate o probablemente terminaría muerto. Si no era así entonces era probable que lo siguieran dentro del Shinkansen y ahí sería más difícil perderlo.

Estaba pensando en su siguiente paso cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, lo cual lo sorprendió.

-Hola Tai.- Dijo el sujeto detrás del moreno.- De seguro ni cuenta te habías dado de que te seguía.

Tai reconoció la voz y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Al tiempo que volteaba y daba con el puño un sonoro golpe en la cabeza de Daisuke.

-Eres un idiota.- Dijo Tai mientras el chico se quejaba con las manos agarrando su cabeza.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- Reclamo el chico

-Las preguntas las hago yo.- Amenazo Tai mientras se tomaba la cara en señal de cansancio.- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

-Por lo mismo de siempre, ayudarte.- Contesto el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya me canse de decirte que no necesito ayuda, además si tu hermana se entera que en vez de ir a la escuela me estas siguiendo nos ira muy mal a los dos.- Argumento el castaño algo más calmado. Pese a todo era mejor que fuera Davis y no un hombre de Kuro.

-Lo sé, pero no tiene por que enterarse.- Aseguro el joven con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior.- ¿Qué trabajo vamos a hacer?, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Tú no vas conmigo a hacer nada y a ningún lugar.- Contesto Tai de manera cortante.- es mejor que te vayas a la escuela, porque te aseguro que tu hermana se enterara, ya que hoy empiezan tus exámenes semestrales, Kari me lo dijo en la mañana, además estaré fuera un par de días.

La cara del chico cambio de una sonrisa a un gesto de puro terror. No recordaba los exámenes, no había estudiado, y peor aún, si su hermana llegaba a enterarse que no fue a la escuela por ir con Tai de seguro lo desollaría vivo.

-Lo olvide.- Contesto el chico alarmado.

-Lo suponía.- Dijo Tai mientras sacaba un poco de dinero y se lo entregaba a Davis.- Toma un taxi, y ya no me siguas.

-Está bien.- Dijo el chico cabizbajo.

-Y una cosa más, te encargo que cuides a Kari mientras regreso.- Le pido Tai al chico que con una sonrisa asintió y salió corriendo del lugar.

Tai lo vio salir del concurrido lugar y con un gesto de tranquilidad se dirigió a comprar su pasaje, sacando dinero del sobre que le dio Matt, y al hacerlo se sorprendió al notar que había suficiente dinero como para viajar cinco veces en Shinkansen. Ida y vuelta.

Después de todo si no hubiese tantos impedimentos para hacerse acompañar por Davis, el dinero no hubiera sido problema

Davis no era precisamente alguien que le desagradara, pero no estaba bien que dejara la escuela solo por seguirlo. Tai sabía perfectamente que en algún punto se había convertido en el ejemplo a seguir del chico, pero no le gustaba la situación, él mismo no se consideraba alguien para inspirar a alguien más joven. Además era muy cierto que la hermana de Davis se esforzaba para que el chico tuviese una educación. Jun era el tipo de persona que te podría causar daño físico si se lo proponía.

Más tarde cuando Tai había abordado el Shinkansen y ya en camino hacia Fukuoka saco el sobre de su saco, y una vez que se aseguro que nadie estaba cerca u observándolo lo abrió.

Dentro había documentos sobre la mujer que tenía que cuidar, datos sobre la ubicación exacta donde se encontraba y mucha información al respecto. Para Tai era obvio que toda esa investigación y datos recabados era obra de Izzy y Ken.

La mujer en cuestión era Mimi Tachikawa, modelo de escasos 21 años, castaña de pelo largo, bastante exitosa según la información. Al parecer fue frecuentada en últimos tiempos por el hijo del líder de Kuro, por lo cual se presumía poseía información que podía ser decisiva para el caso en que Matt estaba involucrado.

No entendía que planes tenía Matt para esa mujer, o si su interés era solo por la información que poseía, pero sabía que lo mejor era no saber mucho al respecto, solo cumplir con lo encargado y nada más.

Noto que faltaban un par de horas para su destino así que durmió mientras tanto, ya que era probable que necesitara estar descansado para cumplir con su trabajo.

En otra parte Izzy usaba con rapidez el teclado de su computadora.

-Bien, según el itinerario Tai llegara antes de que la chica sea trasladada.- Dijo el pelirrojo al rubio.

-Izzy, dime si en verdad se puede confiar en él.- Pregunto TK

-Tai es muy confiable, créeme que yo no lo hubiese recomendado para una situación tan comprometida si no tuviera la seguridad de que lo puede hacer.- Respondió el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver su ordenador.

El rubio medito un momento y solo espero que Tai pudiese ayudar a su hermano como se esperaba.

Unas horas más tarde Tai caminaba por las calles de Fukuoka.

Admiraba su belleza y todos los lugares que se podían visitar. Que lastima que no estaba ahí por placer, pero esperaba algún día regresar con Kari.

Se despejo un poco y se concentro en su tarea, por lo que de inmediato sus rasgos se endurecieron. Era momento de trabajar.

Se desplazo rápido por las calles y parques de Fukuoka hasta que se encontró enfrente del hotel donde, según la información, se encontraba Mimi Tachikawa.

Era un hotel de cinco plantas, reservado pero no barato, eso se podía deducir solo con observar la fachada y las 5 estrellas adornando el nombre.

La incógnita de saber si en verdad la chica estaba en el hotel se despejo cuando noto la presencia de las personas en la entrada del hotel, dos hombres con traje y con un radio en la mano, sin duda agentes de la policía. Además noto a dos policías uniformados haciendo guardia en las esquinas del hotel, sin duda la señal más clara de que en ese hotel había algo más que clientes habituales.

El problema era sacar a la chica de ahí burlando a la policía, lo cual de seguro seria mas difícil de lo que se planteaba de principio, porque estaba seguro que por lo menos dos agentes mas custodiaban la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

Como no había tiempo que perder decidió tomar el camino más sencillo, al cabo parecía que el dinero no era problema. Saco su celular y oprimió uno de sus marcados rápidos.

-Tai, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Ken, estoy realizando un trabajo, y necesito de tus servicios.- Decía el castaño sin dejar de observar la entrada del hotel y a la vez manteniendo un perfil bajo para no levantar sospechas sobre su persona.

-Me imagino que tiene que ver con Mimi Tachikawa.- Comento el chico a varios cientos de kilómetros, en un cuarto oscuro frente a un ordenador.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se atrevió a preguntar Tai, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

-Es un trabajo difícil, así que Izzy me pidió ayuda, y me comento que tú harías la parte difícil.- Respondió el chico con tranquilidad, ya que no era la primera vez que trabajaba junto con Izzy.

-Entonces esto será más sencillo, supongo que ya hiciste algunas investigaciones.- Pregunto Tai de forma retorica

-Así es, ¿Qué necesitas precisamente?- El chico tecleo en su computador y en la pantalla aparecieron expedientes de la policía, obviamente Jackeados.

-Los horarios de los policías que cuidan el hotel, si hay cambio de personal en algún momento, o algo parecido, un espacio en que pueda lograr entrar por la chica.- Pidió Tai.

-Muy bien déjame ver.- Pidió el chico mientras buscaba entre la decena de documentos desplegados en el monitor.- Es raro, pero en unos veinte minutos aproximadamente habrá un cambio de personal.

-Ya lo esperaba, ¿Cuántos serán relevados?- Pregunto el chico sin encontrar lo raro

-Eso es lo raro, todo el personal será relevado.- Dijo el chico causando un pequeño sobresalto en Tai.- Es un cambio autorizado, pero al parecer fue de último momento.

Tai medito un momento y se mordió el labio inferior, era mejor actuar ahora, pues este cambio de personal tan repentino no le agradaba nada.

-Muy bien, gracias Ken, apunta el pago a mi cuenta.- Dijo Tai

-Claro, y suerte.- Respondió el chico dando por terminada la llamada.

Tai guardo su celular, consulto la hora en su reloj de pulso y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta del hotel, los dos policías en la calle y los dos agentes en la entrada del hotel lo observaron, pero no hicieron ningún intento por interceptarlo, al cabo el hotel seguía en funcionamiento.

-Quisiera un cuarto por favor.- Pidió el moreno a la recepcionista.

-Muy bien señor, en este momento una parte del hotel está restringida por un asunto policiaco, pero tenemos habitaciones individuales en la segunda planta.- Informo la chica detrás del mostrador.

-Gracias, pero me gustaría una Suite.- Dijo Tai, pues estar en la planta superior le convenía para sus intenciones.

-Muy bien señor, su nombre por favor

Tai ya había meditado un poco sobre aquello, necesitaba un nombre falso, ya que fácilmente podrían dar con el si es que llegaba a salir algo mal.

-Motomiya Yuuko.- Respondió Tai. Nunca había sido bueno para inventar cosas, pero en estos casos usaba el apellido de alguno de sus conocidos, y el nombre de su padre. Hasta el momento nunca había tenido problemas.

-Su pago seria de 25000 yenes.- Dijo la chica.

Casi le daba pena pagar tanto por un cuarto en el que no estaría ni una hora, pero era necesario y el dinero no salía directamente de su bolsillo.

-Aquí tiene su llave.- Dijo las recepcionista.- en unos momentos lo ayudaran a subir su equipaje y por favor le suplicamos evitar la penúltima planta, ya que está restringido el acceso, lamentamos las molestias

-No es necesario, no traigo equipaje, muchas gracias.- El chico tomo el asesor y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron Tai noto que, según lo que le dijo Ken, tenía alrededor de 10 minutos para el cambio de policías, lo cual le dejaba la tarea de ingeniárselas para poder sacar a la chica del hotel.

Se dirigió a su habitación y noto la ubicación de la escalera de servicio.

Entro a su habitación y reviso todas las ventanas. Una tenía una salida de emergencias, lo cual parecía conveniente, pero terminaba a unos tres metros del suelo, y no era prudente arriesgar la integridad de la chica.

Volvió a pensar en la escalera de servicio, daba a todos los pisos, y seguramente estaba vigilada a la altura de la penúltima planta pero su circulación debería ser permitida, además lo más probable era que llegara hasta el techo del hotel.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y dirigió su mirada al edificio contiguo. Era una construcción de dos pisos. Escapar por el techo era prácticamente imposible.

La verdad no había muchas opciones, así que decidió que tendría que improvisar sobre la marcha. Consulto su reloj y noto que le quedaban escasos tres minutos. Se dirigió al mini bar de la Suite, tomo una soda y la bebió casi de un sorbo. Después tomo algunos caramelos y los guardo junto con una caja de fósforos en su bolsillo. Eran las pruebas para Kari de que estuvo trabajando fuera de la ciudad. Aunque le gustaría no tener que mentirle sobre sus trabajos.

Bajo por la escalera de servicio al no ver ningún policía ni agente vigilando se fue acercando con cautela por el pasillo.

Encontrar la habitación iba a ser difícil, pues por piso había cerca de diez, sin embargo en ese momento la puerta de uno de las habitaciones se abrió y salió un hombre. Tai actuó rápidamente y se oculto aprovechando la escalera por donde había llegado al piso.

-Señorita le pido que se tranquilice, nos han pedido retirarnos, pero en pocos minutos llegaran nuestros remplazos.- Decía el hombre de frente a la puerta abierta.

-Es muy raro que todos se retiren, recuerden por que están aquí.- Argumento la chica dentro de la habitación, la cual Tai no podía observar debido al ángulo que mantenía y la puerta que la ocultaba.

-Lo sé, pero no se preocupe, solo cierre bien la puerta y no le abra a nadie a menos que toque la puerta y se identifique como miembro de la división de agentes de protección al testigo.-Termino el sujeto.- ahora tengo que irme, son ordenes.

El hombre se dirigió al elevador, el cual tomo y la puerta de la habitación se cerró.

Tai pensó rápidamente que las cosas se le simplificaban. Solo tenía que tocar la puerta y fingir ser miembro de la división que menciono el agente que se acababa de ir, antes de que llegara el relevo verdadero. Una vez que le abrieran la puerta ya pensaría como explicarle a la chica y como sacarla del hotel sin que los atraparan.

-Sera mejor hacer esto lo más rápido posible.- Se dijo a sí mismo el castaño mientras se aproximaba a la puerta y una vez ahí toco.- Señorita Tachikawa, soy Yagami Taichi, de la división de agentes de protección al testigo.

Un silencio se forjo del otro lado de la puerta. El chico por un momento temió haberse equivocado en su acción.

-¿Qué desea?- Pregunto una voz desde adentro, una voz que a Tai se le hizo ligeramente distinta a la que escucho que hablaba con el agente, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

-Vengo a protegerla, naturalmente.- Contesto Tai tratando de escucharse como un agente de la policía, seguro en sus palabras para evitar sospechas.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a Mimi Tachikawa, la misma que en la fotografía que Matt le había dado a Tai.

Tai sonrió y no pudo dejar de notar que la chica era bella, más que en la foto. Sin embargo la chica parecía algo desconfiada, su cara lo demostraba.

-Me muestra su identificación por favor.- Pidió la chica, caminando hacia atrás con lentitud.

-No tema señorita, le aseguro que vengo a protegerla.- Dijo Tai con más firmeza y cambiando su expresión por una más atenta.

Tai observo al interior del cuarto, el cual era muy confortable, pero lo que él buscaba era cualquier cosa sospechosa o algún medio por el cual pudiese salir con la chica sin usar las entradas habituales.

-Por favor, si no tiene identificación, le pido que se vaya.- Insistió la chica con un nudo en la garganta, era obvio que estaba asustada.

-No tiene que temer señorita, ya le dije que no tengo malas intenciones.- Dijo Tai tratando de calmarla, y al mismo tiempo camino unos pasos al interior de la habitación.

-No le creo, de seguro es miembro de Kuro.- Argumento la chica la cual seguía retrocediendo al fondo de la habitación.- Pero ni crea que estoy indefensa.

Tai frunció el ceño, pues no quería problemas, quería solo salir rápido de ahí, pero en la situación actual parecía que tendría que explicarle primero a la chica la situación. Entonces le llamo la atención dos cosas. La primera, que la habitación contaba con dos camas individuales, lo cual parecía innecesario. Lo segundo era que al fondo había una mesa de centro con una silla. Una. En una habitación con dos camas por lo menos debería contar con dos.

Su mente trabajo rápido, pero no lo suficiente para prever lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Ahora!-Grito la castaña.

Tai sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda, y recordó que al entrara a la habitación no había revisado si Mimi estaba sola, además no siguió las mas mínimas reglas elementales, como era el revisar detrás de las puertas.

-¡Tome esto!- Escucho el chico a sus espaldas, la voz de una mujer, la misma que había escuchado hablar con el agente. Sin duda había sido muy descuidado.

Tai volteo lo más rápido posible sobre su flanco izquierdo, pero todo lo que vio fue como la silla se dirigía con fuerza a su cabeza y lo único que atino fue a subir su brazo izquierdo.

El sonido de la silla al astillarse en un golpe fue todo lo que escucho el chico, seguido de un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo y en la cabeza. Por último sintió como caía en el suelo de la habitación y todo se le torno negro.

-Ya esta.- Dijo la pelirroja jadeando después de haber golpeado a Tai en la cabeza.

_Ahora viene lo mas complejo, que es relacionar a los personajes XD, la verdad ya podran notrar que llevo bastantes personajes involucrados. Pues espero que al finalizar no falte ninguno._

_Quiero agradecer los reviews que dejaron, ya que si no son muchos si son muy alentadores, y con las peticiones, bueno cosas como romance y parejas son cosas que no se pueden dejar de lado Xd, por lo menos en mis historias._

_Saludos_


End file.
